


My Light

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, Loss, Revenge, The Void, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Ikora squeezed her lover’s weapon tightly in her hand and stepped closer, aiming for Uldren’s heart. “Funny,” She whispers, glaring down at him. “I did the same thing for Vaya.”





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another Reverse au, focused on Ikora. I haven't written her before, so I kept it short.
> 
> Here is what Vaya looks like: https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/004/949/416/large/william-patrick-vixen-01.jpg?1487406098
> 
> Here is the artists gallery: https://artistwill.artstation.com/

Vaya smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ikora, pressing her lips to the Warlock’s cheek. “What has you so deeply mediating, my light?” She whispered, taking a seat beside Ikora, folding her long legs under her.

Ikora’s lips quirked and she glanced sideways at the Awoken Hunter. “The Void is whispering. I am listening.”

“What does it say?” Vaya whispered, closing her bright blue eyes and bowing her head, trying to imagine it. As an arc strider, she only felt the taste of electricity on her tongue, and sometimes, as a storm rolled overhead, she could swear that the lightning was singing to her.

Ophiuchus was floating by Ikora, silent as usual, but he blinks at her as if to smile. Ikora is silent for a long moment, her hands relaxed at her sides, eyes closed once more and features turned towards the ceiling. Void energy wisps around her fingertips like a fog and Vaya looks closely, finding the colors to be very beautiful.

It was part of the reason that she dyed the ends of her own hair purple, both as a declaration to Ikora and to her steadfast exploration into those unknown depths. She’d heard of another Hunter who was swallowed up by the Void, lost too deep and was too young of a Guardian to climb his way back out. She knows, too, that it could be her fate too if she wasn’t careful. She knew that the glow of electricity and Ikora’s own light would guide her back from anywhere.

She still felt the strongest in the crackle of electricity, rushing through her body and her blood. Ykkis floated around her head once, his shell twisting about as he looked between the couple. He holds his tongue until Ikora breaths and opens her eyes, those dark iris shining with purple for a moment. Vaya wants to kiss her right then and there. Ikora came alive while meditating, she was beautiful and dangerous and often, the Hunter wondered how she got so lucky.

Ikora turns to look at her fully, a smile pulling at her lips as she offers a hand. Vaya takes it without hesitation, linking their fingers together. “The Void told me about you. You’ve been meddling, haven’t you?”

“No,” Vaya smiles, “Only listening, like you.”

Ikora leans forwards, and the Hunter meets her half ways, their foreheads resting together. Ophiuchus and Ykkis circle them comfortably, silently. Even if Ophiuchus’ relationship with Ikora was tense, the two Ghosts got along quite well. Often, Ophiuchus and Ykkis would exchange stories in the night while Vaya and Ikora slept.

Finally, Vaya opens her bright eyes and turns her head to plant a soft kiss against Ikora’s lips. “Cayde has requested that I join him on his latest journey,” The Hunter says after they break apart, her voice low. “We leave at dusk, I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Ikora mused with a raised brow, pressing another chaste kiss to Vaya’s bare lips.

“I’m not sure how long it will take. The Prison of Elders could take us a while to clear, but I wanted to see you before we leave,” She smiles, her eyes hooded as Ikora leans back, their hands still intertwined.

The Warlock hums finally, her gaze focused solely on Vaya. “Are you sure you can handle Cayde on a mission?”

“Oh, please,” Vaya smirks, “He’ll be too busy keeping _me_ in check that he won’t have time to act out.”

Ikora and her share a laugh, loud in the silence of their room.

Ykkis speaks once the two fall into a comfortable quiet once more, holding each other, “We brought you a gift.”

“Oh! Ykkis, you have such a brilliant memory,” Vaya praises with a giggle. Obediently, she holds out her hand and lets her Ghost phase the gift into her palm.

Ikora leans forwards as a small, porcelain creature appears in the Hunter’s hands. It had four legs, rearing up in a noble pose with a dazzling white coat, a series of purple speckles faintly painted onto its rump. A long, purple tail was lovingly flowing out of it and a billowing mane of the same color raced down the length of its neck. Atop its head was a broken piece, a horn perhaps. It’s left ear was also missing, but it had beautiful blue eyes and a striking profile.

“We found it on Io, of all places,” Vaya explains, gently picking the creature up and placing it into Ikora’s awaiting hands. “It’s old.”

“It’s perfect,” Ikora says, surprised by how light it was. It had thin limbs and she was shocked that only the ear and the horn was gone. “A rarity, just like you,” Her dark eyes slide onto Vaya and the Awoken flusters, a deep blue spreading under her cheeks.

-:-

Ikora stood on the landing docks as Cayde and Vaya finishing grabbing their gear. Ykkis and Sundancer looked excited, buzzing over their heads with a series of hums and jokes.

While Vaya was digging through her vault, Ikora stepped close to her Exo friend. “Cayde,” She said, her voice low and serious, “Please come back safe.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. P.V. will take good care of us,” Cayde cheerfully said, flashing her a pair of finger guns. “Besides, Milo and I have dinner plans a few cycles from now. Can’t miss that!”

The Warlock lets her gaze slide to Vaya as the Hunter grabs at a hand cannon and a sniper, strapping both to her body. She doesn’t say anything more, but Cayde can feel the weight of responsibility settle over him, like his cloak.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got her back,” He assures, “She’s cocky, just like me.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Ikora says with a smile, but a serious edge to her voice. When Vaya runs back towards them, bubbling with the pre-jitters of battle, Cayde steps away to check his own supplies. To give them space.

The arc strider grabs Ikora by the hands and pulls her closer, planting another kiss to her lips. “Do you want me to bring you back anything?” She asks, and Ikora chuckles as the ends of the Hunter’s stand on edge with a pre-charge of energy. The Light dances across her cheekbones and highlights her already stunning features and Ikora wishes that she could keep Vaya’s eyes looking this alive forever.

With a sly smile and a shake of her head, the Warlock pulls Vaya half a step closer and whispers, “Handcuffs?”

The Hunter blushes darkly before throwing her head back and releasing a joyful laugh, “I am never ready for your words, my light.”

“And I am never ready for your deployments,” Ikora answers, pulling Vaya closer to plant another softer kiss against her half-open lips. “Please be safe, my light.”

“When am I not safe?” The Hunter whispers, her deft fingertips toying with the edge of the Vanguard’s collar. The touch slides down, tapping a rhythm against the shell Ikora had gotten from Io that hung around her neck like a blessing. “Here, one last thing, for good luck,” The Hunter explained, pressing a final kiss to Ikora’s features. “Now, you owe me one kiss. A debt and I’ll come back to collect.”

Ikora chuckled, her lips tugged into a wide grin. “That you will. And I’ll be here, ready to pay up.”

Vaya stepped away hesitantly, pausing only to glance at Ikora once more. “Oh, I’m forgetting something.” She lifted her hand and pressed two fingers to her lips in a soft kiss, reaching up to place her digits against Ophiuchus’ shell. “You be good too, alright?”

Ophiuchus delighted and spun in the shell, nodding silently.

The Warlock stood there and watched Cayde and Vaya wave once before they were off, leaving energy streaks in the sky. She placed her hand to her lips, cherishing that final kiss.

-:-

Ykkis exploded in her hands, her cloak tugged down by the blowback of light energy and fresh tears pulled to her eyes as her constant companion for eons was suddenly killed. _“No,”_ She whispered, the water racing down her features.

Her now empty hand twitched slightly as she gasped, her mortal body awash with pain and fear and regret.

Slowly, she lifted her hand to her lips shakily, whispering out a breath of apology, “My light, I’m so _sorry_ …”

With her same hand, she reached back and pulled her purple cloak up, her hair a mess and her limbs aching, but she was still a Hunter.

And she was going to die like a Hunter.

Lifting her gun, she took aim at the nearest Baron, squinting through the blood on her features.

“Any last words, Guardian?” Uldren asked later, pointing her own gun at her chest with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Vaya coughed up a mouthful of dark blue blood, staining her scarf and her cloak. She strained, forcing herself to sit up, and pressed her forehead against the muzzle of her own weapon. As she glared up at him, she spat a mouthful of blood onto Sov’s boots. _“Long live the Queen,”_ She mocked, smirking at him with a narrowing of those electric blue eyes.

He gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger, “It shall be done.”

-:-

Ophiuchus stiffened first, looking towards the East and then towards the Traveler. For the first time in a long time, they spoke, “Ykkis…”

Ikora stood, a bead of sweat dripping down her brow as she instinctively reached out to grab onto something of Vaya’s. Her hand fell upon the unicorn with the broken horn, and she forced herself to hold it gently as the Void twisted and shared its secrets with her.

A dark image of Vaya laying on her side, broken and bloody passed her mind, and she choked, unable to shake the vision off for a long moment.

Her fingers clenched into fists as rage simmered low in her belly, and even the calming meditation of the Void would not quench her desire for revenge.

She _felt_ Vaya’s passing like a blast through her heart, but the Warlock still didn’t break the fragile porcelain. She fell to her knees, curled over the final gift, tears slipping freely down her cheeks while silent sobs wracked her frame. Ophiuchus, overcome with their recent loss, only could whisper, “I’m... I'm sorry, Ikora.”

Back and forth Ikora rocked, falling apart in the safety of their own quarters, clutching at that mystical creature. Cherishing that final gift.

-:-

“I am tired of hiding here,” She intoned gravely while standing by Vaya’s covered body. Her hand gently smoothed over the white and gold gilded covering, her throat tight. Those brilliant blue eyes would never grace her again. Those tender touches would never fall upon her skin.

The Hunter was gone.

Her light was gone.

Ikora could no longer sense the flow of energy and electricity within the Awoken’s body.

"I should've been there," The Warlock choked, hanging her head and trying to recall that final kiss. If she had known that it would be their last...

Guilt tasted bitter on her tongue, and at the moment, revenge tasted a whole lot sweeter. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Zavala as he rounded the body, standing across from her.

“We will not bury any more friends,” He says softly, though the emotion is painted painfully across his face. He couldn’t imagine what Ikora was feeling after losing somebody so close, for so long.

They’d all lost people.

But losing a steadfast lover? That was deeper. That was worse than losing a fireteam member.

Cayde stood in the corner, her head bowed and hood pulled down tight. He was uncharacteristically quiet in his guilt, hands folded tightly across his chest to hide the way that they shook. Sundancer floated by his head, her own eye downcast as she recalled the final blast of light that had spelled the end of Ykkis’ life.

“No,” Ikora growled, her teeth bared. “I will not sit by and do nothing -- its -- its --”

“Say it.” Zavala urged, his voice strong.

“Cowardice." Ikora whispered, her eyes downcast, "Cowardice for _me,_ for us, to do nothing,” She snarled, clenching her hand atop the covering. It was silky smooth, almost like Vaya’s hair when she was fresh from the shower and the Warlock gasps back a sob.

She lets the need for vengeance harden her emotions suddenly, lets the rage consume her. It was easier to handle than grief.

“The Tower needs a unified Vanguard,” Zavala whispers as if to soothe the dark desires he saw budding deep within Ikora’s heart. “Let Sov have that lifeless stretch of rocks.”

“Let him have it?” Ikora lifted her head, her expression cold. “How long until he builds an army and attacks us? How many more people do we have to _lose_ before we do something?”

“Ikora -” The Titan whispered but she snarled, stepping away from the body of her fallen lover.

“No! I am done with this life. The Traveler has woken up… maybe it's time that we do the same, and face the facts,” The Warlock whispered, voice raw and eyes shining with unspilled tears.

Cayde looked up as their fireteam member began to walk out of the room, Ophiuchus looking back at them one last time.

“Ikora, if you follow this path, we cannot help you,” Zavala warned, his gaze hardening.

“I don’t need your _help,”_ Ikora spat, “I just need Uldren Sov’s head.”

-:-

The Barons had all fallen to the hungry darkness of her Void, pulled into the abyss that was the Warlock’s rage. 

She had only killed whatever fresh hell Uldren had released just so she could do the honors of ending the Prince's life herself.

Uldren laid on his side, a hand against his chest and eyes desperate. “Everything I did,” He wheezed, “I did for her.”

Ikora squeezed her lover’s weapon tightly in her hand and stepped closer, aiming for Uldren’s heart. “Funny,” She whispers, glaring down at him. “I did the same thing for Vaya.”

Ophiuchus doesn’t try and stop her. He watches silently as Ikora squeezes the trigger. Watches as Sov collapses with a spray of blood and an empty look in his eyes. As they stand there over his body, holding the still smoking gun, Ophiuchus feels something nip at them for the first time in many eons. They feel the Void consuming a piece of them that they would never get back.

He thinks that Ikora doesn’t want that piece anymore, anyways.

She wants a new age to come upon the Vanguard.

She wasn’t lost in the darkness.

She came _alive_ in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think a vengeful Ikora would be... scary.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Milo and Vaya are on the same fireteam along with a Warlock (tentatively named Azuc). 
> 
> (Adrian in his story also had a fireteam before he was consumed by the Void.) 
> 
>  
> 
> I wish the Destiny fandom was larger so I could use my guardians to interact/rp with other fireteams/characters ;W;


End file.
